The Struggle For Freedom pt 1
by aeods
Summary: This is in no relation to other Star Wars fics, but it involves a strange new Sith, Luke, Mara, Jaina, Jacen, Han, Leia and more old faveourites.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 A/N: This is my first Star Wars fic. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Luke came out of hyperspace ready for action, he had been lucky that he had escaped Granta Omega.  
  
As he came into orbit around Courscant he felt that something was wrong.  
  
He rolled his frigate to one side and felt the heat of the blaster bolts.  
  
He spun around, 'R2, power up the weapons.'  
  
There in front of him were four TIE-Fighters.  
  
'Get ready R2,' he said as he blasted a TIE out of the sky.  
  
He rolled again and blasted the second one.  
  
As he destroyed the second one he saw two TIEs come in from each side.  
  
He sped downwards and just watched them collide.  
  
Luke sighed in relief and headed to Courscant.  
  
As he landed Jaina and Jacen came rushing towards him.  
  
'Uncle Luke!' exclaimed Jacen.  
  
Luke could tell he had come from his Greenhouse because he was still carrying a Gorleck, a species that resembled a cross between a lizard and a spider.  
  
'Hello you two,' Luke chuckled.  
  
Ever since they had graduated from his Jedi academy they had become more grown-up.  
  
'I need to speak with Leia immediately.' Luke said urgently.  
  
'Sure,' said Jaina a bit worried why Luke needed to speak with Leia when he had just gotten back from his vacation.  
  
As they walked to Leia's apartment Luke explained what happened.  
  
'It all started when a man named Granta Omega sent some stormtroopers to capture me, naturally I could deal with them. After I had taken them all out I searched for this Granta fellow, but he had already left the planet. So I followed in my frigate, only to find a fleet of Stardestroyers waiting for me! I tried to run but they already had a hold on my ship, as I got pulled aboard Granta Omega's capital ship, the Emperor's Capital, I decided to do a little trick your father taught me. As I hid in the compartments I heard stormtroopers come aboard so I just leapt out and wiped them out with the Force. I suddenly accelerated my ship and found I had escaped. I quickly jumped to hyperspace and came straight here.' Luke finished just as they reached Leia's apartment.  
  
Luke knocked on the door.  
  
The door flung open and there stood Leia.  
  
'Where were you? You were meant to get back yesterday!!' Leia shouted.  
  
Only then did Luke notice her red rimmed eyes.  
  
'I'll tell you the whole story.' and Luke told Leia everything.  
  
Leia's eyes widened in shock when Luke mentioned that there was another fleet of Stardestroyers out there.  
  
^^^###^^^###^^^###  
  
It was a day of mourning aboard the Emperor's Capital, there leader, Granta Omega, was dead before his reign had even begun.  
  
The next in command was a man named Tosu.  
  
He would be their new leader.  
  
Granta Omega had died peacefully over night, never fulfilling his dream of recreating the Empire.  
  
Their fleet of One thousand Stardestroyers was bearly enough to wipe out the New Republic.  
  
Already they had tried and failed to capture Luke Skywalker.  
  
'Sir we are coming into range now!' shouted General Hothrier (the grandson of Hothrir) Tosu looked up from his charts and saw the fleet of ships owned by the New Republic.  
  
'Prepare to fire,' Tosu said.  
  
Just then the ships realised that there was a fleet of Stardestroyers behind them, and turned and fired a deadly rain of laser bolts, the Stardestroyers shields held and they returned fire, almost immediately three of the New Republic ships were destroyed.  
  
Some other ships from the sector came in with there guns blazing.  
  
Suddenly Tosu felt the ground shake, their second in command Emperor's Palace blew up!  
  
'Order the ships to release the TIEs!' Tosu said as another of their ships was destroyed.  
  
Just then thousands of TIEs streaked into view.  
  
In a few moments it was all over.  
  
As Tosu left the control room he went straight to the strategy room.  
  
He felt everyone in the room tremble as he entered.  
  
'Who was in command when our ships blew up?' He asked, giving everyone a piercing glare.  
  
A man gulped and stepped forward.  
  
'I was my lord,' he said trembling.  
  
'Good,' Tosu said, suddenly the man began to choke.  
  
'Your total lack of command has cost you your life,' Tosu said as the man fell to the floor dead. (A/N: Well I thought that you would have guessed by now that Tosu was a Sith)  
  
'Now, who is second in command?' Tosu asked.  
  
'I am my lord,' said another man.  
  
'Good, you are now leader of this bunch,' Tosu said sneering at the rest of them.  
  
'Thank you my lord,' said the man with fear in his voice.  
  
As Tosu left the room everyone knelt to him.  
  
Tosu quickly left and went straight back to the control room, he had had an idea.  
  
'Send a message to all fleets of Stardestroyers, we are to meet at Courscant in five hours, we will destroy all their ship docks so they will not be able to resist us, then we will rule,' Tosu said.  
  
Hothrier grinned, 'So you're going in for the kill sir?'  
  
'Yes, now get that communication to the others.' Tosu said and left to get some rest.  
^^^###^^^###^^^### Luke was walking home when he saw the Stardestroyers in the sky, he swore and started running to Wedge's place.  
  
'Wedge get out here,' Luke shouted on his comlink.  
  
Suddenly Wedge stumbled out looking a bit sleepy, but when he saw the Stardestroyers he instantly became alert.  
  
Luke and Wedge ran to their private ship dock.  
  
Suddenly the ground exploded from laser bolts.  
  
'AHHHHH!!' They yelled and rolled over, burnt to death.  
  
^^^###^^^###^^^###  
  
Leia woke up from the explosion that she had heard, she leapt out of bed and rushed to her window.  
  
Outside a station had blown up.  
  
'Crap!!' she said when she realised that it was Luke's station.  
  
Suddenly Han sat up.  
  
'What is it?' He asked her, ready to run outside.  
  
'A station near by has blown up and it was Luke's-  
  
OH MY GOD!' she screamed when she saw the Stardestroyers above them, she fumbled with her comlink.  
  
'This is Leia Organa Solo, we are under attack!!'  
  
Han swore and rushed outside to where the station had been.  
  
He sifted through the rubble.  
  
'Oh my god!!' He said; he had found Luke and Wedge.  
  
Leia heard him and came running.  
  
'Why them?' asked Leia asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly the Stardestroyers fired again and again at the docks of Courscant.  
  
They all exploded in a shower of dirt and rock.  
  
Suddenly Leia understood what they were doing, she ran to her hidden dock and entered Alderaan and took off.  
  
She knew what she had to do.  
  
^^^###^^^###^^^###  
  
Far away on two different planets in two different solar systems, two children were born.  
  
^^^###^^^###^^^###  
  
Leia took in a deep breath and fired her rays.  
  
They were the newest types, and the most powerful that had ever been built, she had only gotten them recently because Han had persuaded her to.  
  
A Stardestroyer nearby took full power of her rays, it slowed down and detonated into tiny atoms.  
  
Then suddenly she saw another ship come in, it was the Millennium Falcon!  
  
'So we're going to fight to the bitter end are we?' asked Han over the comlink.  
  
'We sure are! Their gonna pay for killing my brother! Lets go!'  
  
And with that they both began to fight.  
  
^^^###^^^###^^^###  
  
Tosu stood and looked out the window at the two ships fighting for their lives.  
  
'Well,' he said under his breath, 'We have some resistors.' He turned to Hothrier, 'Kill them,' Tosu's voice was hard and cold.  
  
'yes sir,' said Hothrier and all twenty of their turbolasers came to life and suddenly the two ships exploded.  
  
A/N: well, how did you like the first chapter? Don't worry there are plenty more to come, in the mean time, check out my other stories, The Coming Of Warriors (Redwall) and The Unforgivable Curse (Harry Potter). Please R&R and save me as one of your favourite authors. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Sorry that this took so long guys, but I have been caught up with other things.  
  
Suddenly Jacen and Jaina looked at each other they had felt their parents die.  
  
'Quick, we must escape!' said Jacen.  
  
Jaina nodded and ran to her ship, the SOLOCOMAND and took off.  
  
Jacen ran to his the POWERFULSOLO, and went a different way to Jaina.  
  
'Meet me at Endor in one stranded day' Jaina said over the comlink, then she left, speeding off into hyperspace.  
  
Then, Jacen started to leave, but his ship started to be pulled towards one of the Stardestroyers!  
  
He looked around as his ship entered the docking bay.  
  
A strange man with a lightsaber stood waiting for him.  
  
As Jacen left his ship the man said, 'At last I meet Vader's grandson.' Jacen was terrified, just then ten stormtroopers came over and shot a stun ray at him, before he realised Jacen fell to the floor.  
  
^^^###^^^###^^^###  
  
When Jacen came to he was cuffed and closely guarded.  
  
The man stood over him, watching him contemptuously, 'Hello, my name is Tosu, I am the one who killed your parents!'  
  
Jacen growled and lunged at Tosu, but Tosu just chuckled and dodged.  
  
Jacen turned and lunged again but the stormtroopers held him back.  
  
'One day I'll get you,' snarled Jacen. Suddenly he was overcome by a powerful rage within him. 'I won't let you get away with this!'  
  
But Tosu just chuckled, 'I doubt that, soon you will have turned completely evil! Then you shall be the new emperor!!!'  
  
'No!! That's not possible! I will never turn to the Dark Side, Uncle Luke taught me that using anger was wrong.'  
  
'Your Uncle Luke was wrong, the Dark Side is much more powerful than then the light.' Tosu said, scowling, 'I shall show you,'  
  
With that he drew his lightsaber.  
  
He suddenly yelled and slashed with dead accuracy at one of the thick poles supporting the roof.  
  
Jacen turned to look at the pole, instead of having one shallow trench, it had actually made three deep trenches.  
  
Tosu deactivated his lightsaber and smirked, 'Now come, I will begin your training, my apprentice,' his eyes clouded with hatred.  
  
'No!! I will never join you!' shouted Jacen and started running for his ship but got pulled back by his guards.  
  
'Patience, my young apprentice, In time you will learn to hate the Jedi. Take him away!'  
  
And with that Jacen was pulled away to a cell.  
  
^^^###^^^###^^^###  
  
Mara had felt it when the Imperials had struck and had quickly gone to Tatooine, in her ship HOPE, with Ben.  
  
She was sobbing at the moment in Obi-Wan's hut.  
  
But she had the strength to think straight, if the Imperials were attacking Courscant, then their leader would be with them, then she might be able to capture him.  
  
She pulled out her comlink, she had some friends on this planet.  
  
'Buja, are you there? Come in Buja.'  
  
The comlink crackled and then, 'Hey, Mara, where have you been? It's been a long time since I last saw you,' Buja said.  
  
'Hey, listen Buja, I'm not here for a chat. The New republic has fallen and the Old Empire is back.' Mara said.  
  
'Hey, you're kidding, right?' Buja sounded nervous.  
  
'I'm dead serious, I need you to bring all your class A319s into orbit around Courscant.' Mara said  
  
'What you mean all 9,000?' Buja was amazed.  
  
'Yes, I need you to help me free Courscant from this scum.' Mara sounded determined.  
  
'Fine I'll bring my crew and my ship 2L84U, is that OK?' Buja asked.  
  
'That's fine, I'll meet you at Endor. Is that settled?'  
  
'That's fine.' Buja said. 'How about, in two days, I'll need time to round up all my men.'  
  
'OK,' Mara said and turned the comlink off, she had work to do, Ben would have to stay here.  
  
^^^###^^^###  
  
Buja put the comlink back in his belt.  
  
So It Has Finally happened, he thought, My Lord Has Risen From The Ashes Of The Empire.  
  
He chuckled, 'Lets see what Mara will do when she sees me helping the Empire to recreate itself.'  
  
He said out loud as he headed for his ship.  
  
'Get all the ships together, we're going hunting,' Buja said to his captains.  
  
They looked amazed, 'All of them?' one of the captains asked.  
  
Buja nodded, 'Yep all 9,000'  
  
There was a chorus of, 'Yes sir's as the captains prepared for battle.  
  
Suddenly blaster fire erupted in the room.  
  
A/N: So, how do you like that, please tell me if anything doesn't make sense, also, there is a competition on, whoever guesses if Jacen turns or not, and they guess right, then they will have a part in future chapters! (The winner is the first person to guess correctly) 


End file.
